The Beginning of the End
by Elyse90505
Summary: Post HBP so expect spoilers The story begins at the end of the trio's 6th year and follows them throughout the war. Who will live and who will die? Who will marry and who will stand over a grave? HPGW & RWHG with other characters joining later. Plz RR
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Ginny's Dream**

**A/N: After some thought, I have edited the first chapter to give it more description and a little better grammar. This is my first story, so there are a lot of grammar mistakes (Which is why I am looking for a beta who is good in grammar, cause it is really not my strong point). **

**---Ginny's Dream---**

Jets of bright light were shooting like lightning across every area of the room, causing an intense blur to form. The sharp screams of agony from the injured and dieing quickly filled the ears of everyone on the battlefield, engulfing them in the reality of the war.

I kept trying to keep an eye on everyone, looking desperately for anyone who needed help. I realized I had lost sight of my Harry; my eyes carefully scanned every inch of the field, letting my eyes pierce every crevice of the field but to no avail. We had become separated in the beginning of the battle and I had a horrible feeling deep within the pit of my stomach that something was terribly wrong. My breathing quickened, my heart began to race, my blood was rushing all over my body, and my stomach acid was creeping its way to my mouth. I started running with no clear destination; just the intense drive filled me and told me to run. After dodging multiple spells, I made it to a slightly secluded spot on a hill. I could see the entire battlefield in its horrific glory. I finally saw my Harry in the distance, far behind enemy lines. He was fighting Voldemort with all he had. His pace was fast and determined; spells shooting out of his wand with such skill – His parents would've been proud. However, Harry didn't even realize that other death eaters were behind him, ready to help Voldemort win his victory.

I started running towards Harry as fast as I could, stumbling a few times over rocks that had been lodged in the ground. However, when I looked down, I realized they weren't rocks at all; they were bodies of the fallen. The few contents of my stomach began to surface towards my mouth, but I swallowed hard and didn't slow down. I had to think of a plan to save him; somehow, someway I had to save him. His screams grew louder and more painful with every second that passed. Tears started rushing down my eyes at the sound of it. The sound rang threw my ears, deep to the center of me, and they brought intense bone-crushing pain to my body. But I fought the pain, and continued to run faster and faster towards Harry. My legs were growing tired and painful, but I didn't notice. My lungs were aching and begging for an end to this sudden rampage. Then, without a warning, a huge light exploded and the force of it knocked me off my feet. I felt the heat on my face and I was sure it was badly burned. My head had hit the ground hard and began to pound with extreme force; but all I could hear was Harry's screams. At first they sounded brave and courageous, as if his will would not break. But then they grew more and more desperate for help, before they finally seemed to beg for his death. I tried to get up, but I could see nothing but darkness, so I just kept stumbling towards his voice. When I was merely a few feet away, I saw the sight.

His face was covered in a mixture of sweat, dirt, and blood as he lay on the dense dirt floor. His chest was rising and falling as if it was an intense labor to breathe. His arms were flexed and his hands were in a fist of pain. However much that pained me to see him like that, it was no preparation or comparison to his face. The expression on his face was what killed me; it was full of pain and a loss of hope. His whole life, he had survived for something. His whole life, he had tried to fulfill his destiny! He was the one who had lost so many people! He was enraged and realized he may not be able to save the world.

"HARRY!" Ginny's desperate shriek called. She ran to him but was stopped by a death eater who grabbed her arm. She was jerked around but before a spell could leave her lips the death eater had slapped her down and pushed her aside. Her wand fell and was broken in two.

She stumbled to her feet, the taste of blood reaching her tongue and running down her lip. She reached Harry and put her body over him to protect him. Her breathing was heavy and her throat began to burn.

"You will not hurt him!" she shouted as loudly as she could. Tears were streaming down her face, stinging the wounds on her cheek.

Without warning, a jet of green light hit her body and caused it to shake wildly. Her screams of pain filled the cold night air, and she knew her existence was over.

**----Dream Ends----**

Ginny woke up with sweat running down her face. Her breathing was heavy and she looked to her side to see an empty spot next to her in bed. She pushed the covers back and carefully stood up. The quickness of her movements caused her to be a bit dizzy. She stabilized herself and kept walking towards her modest bathroom. She looked in the mirror to see her face was a disaster.

"Ugh" she said. There were dark circles under her eyes from her constant lack of sleep. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Her skin was no longer the beautiful porcelain color; it was not blotchy and uneven. She turned the faucet to release the water and she cupped her hands underneath and splashed the water across her face.

Ginny then turned and walked to her desk next to her window. She slowly sat down at the chair with her body facing the window. Somewhere her Harry was out battling evil. He had told her she was not to come because he was scared the dark side would use her to get to him. The echoes from that day continued to ring through her mind like a movie with no stop button.

**---Flashback---**

"Ginny, you have to stay here. I would never forgive myself if anything ever happened to you. They will use you to get to me and I cant let that happen." Said Harry.

"I don't care!" she screamed back.

"I DO!" he yelled. It was one of the first times he ever raised his voice to her. His chest was rapidly moving and each breath felt like a chore.

"Harry – Please," she began to beg, "Let me go with you. I can't stay here and wonder. It would drive me insane. Please Harry, let us fight this together. Please." Her brown eyes were full of tears by this time and she looked up at Harry anxiously.

Harry sat next to her and took a deep breath; he knew this was not going to be easy.

"Ginny, I love you. I cannot let them take you and hurt you. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. Please Ginny, listen to me."

She stared at him with eyes that screamed of terror and her body slowly began to shrink back and she realized she was not going to win.

Harry's heart began to sink from looking at her. He could hear their hearts breaking simultaneously.

"Gin, please" he began, "Stay here. Stay safe." Harry reached his arm around her and held her. She knew she had lost.

He kissed her forehead gently and her body sank into him. Her hands tightly gripped his as her body began to shake and the tears began to freely roll down her cheeks.

Harry held her like that for a few moments before he got up. Ginny stood also and they stared into each other's eyes. Their foreheads touched for a brief second and a small kiss full of love and fear was shared. Then he walked out the door and that was the last time she had seen him.

**--End of Flashback—**

The thought of the last time she saw Harry nearly killed her. She missed him so much that her body ached at the thought of him.

Ginny reached into a drawer of her desk and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen. Ginny began to write.

_Dear Harry,_

_I miss you terribly. I hope you are okay. All I can think about is you. I am so worried for you Harry._

_Harry, I am writing to tell you that even though you told me not to come with you, I am coming. I can no longer sit here and wait until the war is over. I have to be with you._

_I know you are afraid something will happen to me, but sitting here and wondering if you are ok is torture. If anything were to happen to you, I would die too. You are such a huge part of me and if you die, I die too. I don't want to live without you, Harry. Asking me to stay here and wonder is like asking me not to breathe. I love you more than words could ever explain and I am slowly dieing here without you._

_Please, Please, Harry, let me come with you. _

_All my love,_

_Ginny_

She slowly began to roll the parchment and slowly tied it with a ribbon. She walked over toward a cage that was hanging in a corner and a light brown owl moved on its perch toward her. She cooed and slowly stoked the owl before tying the letter to its leg.

"Take this to Harry, please." Said Ginny to the owl. The owl quietly squeaked in return and then flew out the window into the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: While I was writing the first chapter, I couldn't decide if I wanted to place Harry and Ginny at Hogwarts or at the Burrow. I did however decide on the Burrow but noticed in the first line of the chapter that I mentioned Ginny's "dorm room". I am sorry for the confusion)

In the morning, Harry stared out the window. He had barely slept leaving his muscles tired and tight. He glanced over to the opposite side of the room to see Ron sleeping. Harry got up and wrapped a loose robe around him. He opened his trunk and looked around the room for his belongings.

As Harry was packing he heard a gentle knock on the door. Harry opened the door to find Ginny standing there with her trunk behind her ready to leave.

"Hermione is already awake, we're ready to go," She said. Harry only nodded; he was too focused on finding the horcruxes. Ginny glanced over his shoulder to find Ron still sleeping.

"May I wake him for you?" she replied. Harry moved to allow her to pass. She walked over and shook her brother.

"Ron, Ron, Ron!" she persisted.

"Just five more minutes mum…" Ron managed to groggily get out.

"Ugh, Ron wake up!" said Ginny a bit more forcefully as she smacked him.

"Fine! I'm up! I'm up!" yelled Ron. Just then Hermione walked into the room.

"Almost ready then?" Asked Hermione.

After half an hour the group was ready to go.

"So…where to first?" asked Ginny.

"Godric's Hollow" replied Harry in an unusual tone. He hadn't been himself since the funeral. No matter what anyone tried to do, he still remained distant and closed off. Ginny was hoping that after the breakthrough she had had with him the day before, he would relax a bit.

After shrinking their trunks, the group apparated to an area outside of Godric's Hollow.

They began to walk up the small hill to the gate of the house. Ginny was carefully watching the emotions across Harry's face. She was desperately worried about him. Harry's face was conveying the worry he was feeling. He didn't even know what he was looking for. Harry suddenly realized Ginny was watching him. He glanced at her and gave her a weak smile in an attempt to convince her that he was ok. However, she saw through it and rubbed his arm in a comforting way and then patted his back almost as if she was saying, "It'll be ok".

Ron was rather worried about Hermione's safety. He kept walking ahead of her just incase anything were to pop up out of nowhere and hurt her. He held her hand and every time the thought of losing her crept into his mind he would squeeze her hand. Hermione was nervous too. She had been up most of the night trying to think of where in the world the horcruxes could be. She didn't even know what the horcruxes would be. She noticed Ron was looking at her. She smiled up at him and continued walking at a faster pace.

Once they reached the gate, the suspense filled them. Harry looked at all of them in the eye, almost as if he was searching for an ok to go in. He then reached up and opened the gate.

"Prepare your wands," he said in a stern tone.

Each of them had their wands at the ready for anything to come out. Harry led the group, followed closely by Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. As they walked through the yard, one by one, the eerie silence fell over them.

The group reached the house. Harry took a deep breath and a quick look to everyone. He slowly began to open the door, with his wand at the ready. The house was empty and completely silent. He slowly continued to walk throughout the house when he heard a creak. Everyone stopped, holding his or her breath.

The creak sounded again just a heartbeat after everyone stopped moving. Then suddenly a killing curse was shot down at the group. The outline of people in white robes began to appear across the room. Harry immediately began throwing curses back at people. The room was lit up with the curses flying in every direction.

Suddenly the ground beneath Hermione gave way causing her to fall.

"HERMIONE!" yelled Ron as he reached for her. She had fallen a bit into the depths of the hole, but had managed to hold onto a branch.

The hole seemed to have always been there but was covered as some kind of trap. It was most likely protected by a spell made especially for her. The death eaters knew that taking out the bookworm of the book would be very beneficial.

"I'm slipping!" yelled Hermione in a desperate tone. Harry immediately tried to reach for her but realized she was too far down to grab.

"Hold on, we'll get you out" yelled Harry down the hole. But then another curse came flying toward them.

"Get Hermione and Ginny and get out of here!" yelled Harry to Ron

"I'm not leaving you!" yelled Ginny back. She immediately began to shoot curses at a few death eaters who were trying to kill Ron. Ginny immediately took responsibility for her older brother and best friend.

"Ron I'm slipping!" yelled Hermione, "Do Leviosa, NOW!" she screamed sternly but desperately.

Ron grabbed her wand and pointed to Hermione yelling "Lengardium Leviosa" causing Hermione to lift into the air. (A/N: Sorry if that is spelled wrong, I don't have my books with me to make sure I spelled them right. If anyone knows the spelling please let me know). Ron immediately reached for Hermione and grabbed her the moment he could. He held her tightly as she grabbed onto him, breathing heavily.

Ginny was battling 5 death eaters at once. She was angry, frustrated and extremely focused on helping Hermione out. She could hear Hermione's cries in the background causing her to become extremely angry. Every emotion was surging through her veins faster than she could process. Suddenly a burst of light came shooting from her wand like a bolt of lightning connected to each death eater, causing him or her to instantly fall to the ground dead. The room was filled with an intense heat for a moment before returning to normal.

Ginny's face was filled with pure shock at the sight she had just witnessed. She started to feel drained and empty. Her eyes began rolling in the back of her head as she instantly fell to the floor.

"GINNY!" Yelled Harry as he ran to her. She was white and tired.

"NO, NO! WAKE UP PLEASE! PLEASE GINNY WAKE UP!" Harry was on the verge of tears.

Ron immediately saw Ginny lying on the floor, grabbed Hermione's hand and ran to his sister.

Ginny slowly began to come to. She was tired and rather out of it. Harry had a few tears roaming down her cheeks. He saw Ginny and immediately grabbed her. He hugged her tightly before looking at everyone. Ron reached down and hugged his younger sister for a moment.

"What….happened…?" Asked a tired Ginny.

"I don't know, Gin. Its like your powers took over. Come on; let's just get you home. We need to regroup and get you to safety." Replied Harry. He looked at each Hermione and Ron, signaling them to apparate back to the Burrow. Each of them nodded, grabbed hands and Ginny and arrived back at the Burrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this took sooooo long guys. I had writers block and got busy and well - there really is no excuse. Point is, there are TWO new chapters up. And I am working on the 5th one this week. (I have a few directions I could go with the story). So hopefully you'll see it around next weekend. Hope you enjoy! and as always, please read and review, it lets me know what you think.**

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry arrived at the Burrow with a loud pop. Mrs. Weasley heard the noise and ran to the kitchen, wand out in front of her.

"Oh heavens, Sorry dears. You gave me an awful fright."

Then she noticed Ginny's bruises on her face and the far away look on her face. Mrs. Weasley's eyes began to grow big.

"GINNY!" she yelled as she rushed over and helped her daughter into a chair.

"Hermione, a glass of water and a damp rag. Hurry" said Mrs. Weasley in a panic-stricken tone. Hermione rushed off and retrieved the items, noticing the urgency in her voice. She returned with the items and handed them to Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny looked at her worried mother's face. She was feeling extremely out of it and it was difficult for her to focus. Her breathing was a bit labored and she felt as if she might pass out. She looked up to see Harry and Ron looking at her with equal panic on their faces. She let her gaze travel back down to her mother. But just as she began to open her mouth to speak, her mother interrupted her.

"No speaking. You need to rest." She began to slowly rub the dirt from Ginny's face with the damp rag Hermione had brought. "Here, drink this." She handed the glass of water to Ginny. "Slowly now" said Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny began to sip the water and realized how thirsty she was.

"Slowly, I said" repeated Mrs. Weasley. Ginny took the glass away from her lips.

"I'm calling a doctor…she needs to be examined." Said Mrs. Weasley as she stood and began to walk in the next room.

As soon as Mrs. Weasley was out of sight, Harry knelt down next to Ginny. He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes. "Can I have a moment alone with her?" He said to Ron and Hermione, while staring at the floor. Ron looked a bit nervous to leave, but Hermione nudged him. He gave a quick smile to his little sister, and followed Hermione up the stairs.

The two were quiet for a while. Feelings of guilt overwhelmed Harry. How could he bring her along, only for her to get injured?

"Harry…" Ginny's voice began softly. She lifted her hand and let her fingers entangle themselves in his hair for a moment before moving down his forehead, cheeks, and resting on his chin. She let her fingers linger there before lifting his chin so his eyes would meet with hers.

"I'm sorry, Ginny." said Harry very quietly.

"Harry, what are you sorry for?"

"For bringing you into this, for letting you get hurt, for not watching you close enough, for not…"

"Harry! I love you. You didn't let any harm come to me." Her hands grabbed his and she held his hands in hers.

"Yes, I did. I should've stopped whatever spell hit you." His eyes moved to their hands. Her thumb began to slowly rub his hand soothingly.

"But…Harry…a spell never hit me…" Harry looked up at her, puzzled.

"What?"

"A spell never hit me…I'm not exactly sure how to explain what happened. I heard Hermione screaming and I began to get angry and scared and I just had all these emotions running through me and all of a sudden I had this burst of light shoot from the tip of my wand. It was a big burst of green and it split to hit the 5 death eaters that were around me. Then all of a sudden, I felt completely drained and I just...passed out I guess."

"Wow…" said Harry in amazement. He wasn't exactly sure what to say. He had never heard of anything like that happening before.

"Harry…" Ginny began, "I know you would never let any harm come to me. You know I will always follow you and be with you, and you will always be with me."

Harry let his eyes meet Ginny's. He couldn't help but smile at her beautiful face. Her beautiful brown eyes were so full of hope. A new feeling of comfort rose in him. He got up, kissed her on the forehead, and walked over to a cabinet to retrieve a blanket for her. She was smiling at him and he could sense it, even with his back turned away from her. He grabbed a soft blanket from the cabinet and walked back over to Ginny. She laid herself down, grabbing a couch pillow and placing it under her head, smiling the whole time at Harry and never taking her eyes off of him. He sat on the edge of the couch and placed the blanket on her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead lovingly and went to sit up when she suddenly placed her hand on his arm. She looked up at him and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was gently at first, with their lips just grazing each other. Harry was nervous as to how far he was permitted to go. She deepened the kiss slightly by letting her tongue touch his lips so they would part slightly. Her tongue slowly moved into his mouth and he happily accepted. Their tongues lingered and danced with each other.

"Ahem…"

The couple immediately stopped kissing and pulled away from one another, looking rather frightened. They looked to where the sound came from to see Hermione.

"The doctor should be here any moment to look at you, Ginny." Said Hermione, "And be grateful I was the one who walked in on this…scene…and not Ron. He would not be too happy with this sight."

Harry began to blush.

"Well…Ron needs to stop being such a prat and get used to the fact that Harry and I love each other.", said Ginny.

Harry looked at Ginny and smiled. The love he had for her was true and strong.

"Well then, I'll let you rest. I'll be upstairs if you need me, Gin." He made eye contact with her as he kissed her hand. She smiled at him and he smiled back as they shared a moment together.

Harry then got up and nodded to Hermione as they ascended the stairs to leave Ginny to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you enjoy! Please Read and Review!**

Hermione lay in bed, attempting to keep her focus and attention on the book. Her mind continued to wander, causing her much annoyance and frustration. Random bits of the battle they had just fought kept plaguing her mind. The screams kept filling her mind at random intervals, and Hermione had to take a deep breath to regain her composure. However, the cries of fear and hurt kept creeping in. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to fight back tears. However, the hot tears discovered an escape route, and slid slowly down her cheeks. She slammed her book suddenly and took in a quick deep breath in an attempt to regain her stolen composure.

Meanwhile, Ron had been walking down the hall and had just passed the door to Hermione's room when he heard the slam of her book. He stopped in mid-step, turning his head in the direction of her room, and slowly turned his body around to face her door.

The door was slightly opened, giving Ron a little bit of a view into her room. Hermione had her right hand to her face, her fingers pinching the top of her nose. Ron saw a tear fall from her eyes down to her comforter. He stood still, considering walking in and wrapping his arms around his girlfriend, or letting her have her privacy. He gently knocked on the door, pulling Hermione out of her daze.

"Hey…" came Ron's gentle, comforting voice, "Are you okay?"

Hermione half smiled at the worry she could sense in his voice. It really was sweet how much he cared about her – how much he loved her. She wondered for a moment if they would live through this war long enough to grow old together, married, with a few children maybe.

"Yes, I'm fine…just got a bit shaken up for a moment." Replied Hermione, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

Ron stepped in the room a bit more, and made his way to the side of her bed, sitting on the edge. He reached out to hug her and she gratefully accepted the hug. They shared an embrace, one full of love. Hermione's eyes began to water and she noticed herself beginning to cry.

"I'm here, 'Mione, I'm here." Said Ron, trying to calm her.

"Don't ever leave me, Ron. Don't ever leave.", responded Hermione's scared, shake-y voice. Her finger began to start to grip his shirt tightly, as if she were afraid of loosening her grip, and losing him forever.

"I won't. I wont.", responded Ron's reassuring voice. His arms wrapped around her lower abdomen and rested on her lower back. His face was submerged in her hair, and he took the scent that was uniquely Hermione in, fully immersing himself in the sweet scent. His eyes closed gently, as he held her in his arms protectively.

"I love you, Hermione", said Ron, with every ounce of truthness.

"Oh Ron…I love you so much", replied Hermione.

The couple shared the embrace and held it for a long while, letting the moment linger, desperate for it to stay. They didn't know how this war would turn out – who would live and who would die. Neither wanted to think of the possibility of losing the other – the thought too terrifying to ever consider. Each of them knew the possibility of walking out of this war without the other was possible, but neither of them was strong enough to face the idea. This could be the last time they would hold each other like this and they were not willing to let the moment end too soon.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard coming from downstairs. Ron and Hermione quickly pulled apart, focusing their attention of the sudden noise that stole their moment from them. Ron immediately got up, wand facing forward, with Hermione close behind. They took quick but careful steps toward the door. They reached the door just in time to see Harry running towards the steps, fear for Ginny plastered all over it. Harry had his wand in hand, outstretched in front of him with determination and conviction, willing and ready to confront whatever had made the sound.

Ron and Hermione were on his tails. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were following close behind. Mrs. Weasley sent a spell toward a picture of the Order, giving them the sign that they were to come immediately – their help was most likely needed.

Harry reached the bottom of the stairs first in search of Ginny and the intruder. He found Ginny, wand outstretched toward a dark brown haired, tall figure. Her adrenaline was rushing, and she ignored her sudden spell of nausea that reached her stomach from moving so quickly. She was already on her feet, in a fast-paced duel with the invader. She shot a spell out towards the intruder, but he dodged it quickly, and promptly sent a spell towards Ginny. Ginny dodged it safely, and shot a more powerful spell at the figure. She noticed the group had arrived downstairs and fear instantly rose to her face.

"IT'S A TRAP" but by the time the words had left her mouth it was too late.

Another intruder was behind the group, unseen. He sent a silencing charm to Hermione, which caught her off guard. Before she even had a chance to alert the others, she was hit with a charm, causing her to lose the strength in her knees and to keel over. She dropped to her knees.

"HERMIONE!" yelled Ron, looking at his fallen girlfriend. She looked as if she was trying to scream, however, no sound escaped her mouths. Her once gentle eyes were filled with pain, and tears immediately began to stream from them at a rapid pace. Her chest heaved up and down, and each breath appeared to be of great labor. Her body shook and she began to choke slightly. She could feel the bile begin to rise towards her mouth; she tried to swallow hard to keep her stomach contents inside. The pain was one she had never felt before – something she could not use words to describe. She could feel her heart break in two as her worse fears played in her mind. It felt as if someone was stealing a part of her – a very deep, personal, intimate part of her.

Ron's eyes filled with shock and horror, as he saw her. She looked so...broken. He began to kneel down, to somehow attempt to relieve her of her horrid pain when his mother pushed him away – giving him a sign of reassurance that she would care for Hermione. He knew what he had to do.

Ron looked up to see the man who had done this to his love. Ron's eyes were full of rage and courage. He was ready to kill whoever had done this horrible harm to his Hermione. He pointed his wand toward Hermione's attacker, and immediately shot the first spell that came to mind, "CRUCIO!".

A shot of green light escaped Ron's wand instantly and barely missed the attacker. The attacker sent a spell at Ron, hitting him in the leg, causing him to stumble for a moment, but quickly regain his balance. Ron wasted no time, and continued aiming at the foul man and shooting various torture curses.

Ginny had been fighting hard, and she could feel her body beginning to slow – But she was determined to not give up. She caught a glance of Harry fighting another intruder not far from where she was and she suddenly felt herself filled with such strength and courage. She would win this duel, and many others to come because it was her destiny – her destiny to live and love the infamous Harry Potter for all of her life. They were to grow old together, have a family, and live in a world where good overcame evil. It was her destiny. Her fate.

So Ginny persevered and fought with a newfound determination she didn't know she had. One of her curses finally reached her attacker, causing him to fall hard against the floor. A feeling of achievement filled Ginny briefly, before she was snapped back to reality.

Mr. Weasley wasted no time helping Harry defeat a wizard who was shooting rather advanced spells their way. However, Mr. Weasley became distracted when a man tried to shoot curses and hexes at his wife and Hermione. He left Harry's side to defend them.

Ron finally hit Hermione's attacker with a "Crucio" spell. He watched as the man curled up in pain and moved violently from side to side. The torture was setting in on the man. Ron felt no guilt for what he had just done – no feelings of remorse or regret filled him. He stared with a blank face and a gleam of anger and accomplishment in his eye at the withered man on the floor. Finally, Ron became tired of staring at the man, and ended the criminal's life with an Avada curse – said with such anger and conviction that it would have normally sent chills up his spine.

When Ron was sure the man was dead, he turned, racing towards Hermione. Her body was still shaking rather violently and heavily. He took her in his arms and grasped her with such desperation. "Hermione! NO! Please! PLEASE BE OKAY! Please be alright!!!!" came Ron's desperate voice. Her searched his mind in hope of finding some way, any way to save his beloved girlfriend and help her escape the pain.

Just then a loud pop sounded in the room. Many members of the Order were standing in a quick, short sense of shock before they began to get to work at capturing the few remaining attackers.

Remus Lupin saw Hermione's condition, her body in Ron's arms as he yelled at her, begging her to be alright and survive. He raced to the spot ad pointed his wand at her and yelled a counter-curse. Hermione's body stopped shaking and slowly turned limp in Ron's arms. He watched as her chest heaved up and down, her eyes still tightly shut, and she began to whimper. She turned her body towards Ron and she quietly began to whimper. Crying was too much of a labor for her – she didn't have the strength left in her to cry.

Harry was finishing his duel with the last attacker. His leg had been injured rather badly, but he was not ready to give up. Finally, a killing curse hit his opponent. The man fell to the floor. Harry stared forward, the throbbing pain of his leg finally hitting him. He stumbled for a moment, before finally falling over, hitting his head on a brick from the fireplace.

Ginny saw this, and ran over to him. She knelt down beside him, gently lifting his head to rest in his head in her lap. That's when she felt it – the warm substance coming from his head…She lifted her fingers to more closely examine them when she realized it was blood. Ginny's eyes widened as she began to understand what had happened to Harry. She scooped him in her lap and held him lovingly and protecting. Her tears began to stream down her face, hitting Harry's face, as he lay unconscious.

"No…No…No…not my Harry. Please, no. Please. PLEASE NOT HARRY!!!" Ginny began to say, her voice cracking as she tried to hold herself back from crying.

"Wake up Harry…", she began, a bit softer, more coaxingly, "Wake up for me baby, just open your eyes. Please." She took a breath in, "Don't be dead…please…please…" and then she broke down in violent tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I need a Beta-Reader, someone who enjoys the story, has a bit of free time, and a reliable email address. As a Beta, you will be like my editor, giving me hints about the direction of the story, and helping me create a beautiful story in the end. If interested, please message me or email me at said Ginny in between sobs. Her breathing was becoming heavier and more irregular. Her body started shaking and the color in her face was drained.**

"No…No…Harry…Harry, please wake up…" said Ginny before resting her head on his chest and holding tightly to his arms.

Mr. Weasley rushed to Harry's side, touching Harry's wrist in search for a pulse. He found one. It was faint, but still there. Mr. Weasley wasted no time.

"Ginny, I need to apparate him to the hospital." Said Mr. Weasley with a bit more force than he had intended.

"I'm going with you," replied Ginny.

"You need to stay here, where it's safe," said Mr. Weasley, this time, intending a bit of force. Its not that he wanted to break his daughter's heart or keep her away from Harry. However, he knew that she needed to stay where it was safe.

In response to the begging glances of father, Fred and George cautiously approached their sister. Fred grabbed her arm on her right side, and George on her left.

"NOOOOO! I AM GOING WITH HIM! NOOOOO!!" yelled Ginny as her brothers tried to restrain her. She was kicked and flailing her arms around violently.

"Ginny!" said Fred

"Stop it! We need to get Harry to a hospital" said George, finishing Fred's train of thought.

"I WANT TO GO WITH HIM!" screamed Ginny, angry and desperate, still trying to escape her brothers' hold.

"I'm sorry for this…" said Fred, and then he did a binding spell on Ginny to quiet her and keep her from struggling. As soon as the spell hit her, she became like a stone; unable to move or speak. Her brothers moved her aside and laid her on the floor.

"Ron," Came Mr. Weasley's voice, breaking Ron out of his daze, "Is Hermione ok?"

Ron was fighting back the tears that were rapidly forming in his eyes. He could feel his throat slowly closing.

"She was hit with a curse…" said Ron, his voice cracking slightly and trailing off.

"Then give her to Lupin, and stay here and watch your sister." Replied Mr. Weasley, with a bit of urgency in his voice. He was desperately worried about Harry's declining condition.

Lupin walked over and gently picked Hermione up. He could sense the worry in Ron's eyes as he stared at him.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of her." Said Lupin. Ron merely nodded; looking defeated and scared.

With that, Lupin, Mr. Weasley, and most of the Order apparated to the Hospital or the Ministry.

**-A moment or so later-**

"Not even the Burrow's safe anymore…" Came Mrs. Weasley's voice. Her house lay in ruins. Pieces of furniture were burnt and broken on the floor, exposing splintered pieces of wood. The stairs had holes in them where spells had hit. Dishes were broken on the floor and the kitchen table was flipped over and had a crack down the middle. Mrs. Weasley began taking in the scene, breathing deeply, and very close to tears.

Ron walked over to Ginny, stepping over the various types of debris left from the battle. He released Ginny from the binding spell. She stretched for a moment, rubbed her shoulders, and then took Ron's hand. The siblings began to walk towards their mother, when Ginny heard a crack of breaking glass beneath her feet. They both stopped and looked down.

On the ground lay a picture of Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry smiling and laughing. **-The picture-** Ron would reach over and grab Hermione, pulling her close and hugging her tightly. Ginny stuck her tongue out at Harry, who abruptly grabbed her and lifted her in his arms. He placed her down and pushed a stray piece of her straight red hair behind her ear and smiled at her. **–End of picture description-** Ginny slowly reached down, picking up the edge of the picture and allowing the rest of the glass to fall to the ground. She stared at the picture, almost in a daze. Ron glanced over her shoulder.

"What happened to that?" said Ginny quietly, almost to herself.

Ron released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He let his eyes travel from the picture to his sister, and then grabbed her hand to continue walking across the house. They reached Mrs. Weasley, as the rest of the people left in the house followed to where she was.

After a long pause and time of reflection, Ron broke the silence, "So what now?"

**-At the Hospital-**

Lupin was outside of a surgical room, pacing quickly and glancing up only for a moment with a nervous look in his eyes. He couldn't handle the anticipation; his fear of the extent of Harry's injuries was overwhelming him. He couldn't bring himself to sit down but he didn't like all of the moving he was doing either.  
Mr. Weasley was staring at the window looking into Harry's room. His eyes looked tired and droopy. He was anxious and worried with no comfort in sight.

Inside Harry's room, nurses and doctors were rushing around quickly, creating potions, anecdotes, and casting healing spells on him. The room was filled with complete chaos and the highest of tension. If they could not save Harry, then the wizarding world could face imminent doom and destruction.

Hermione was in another room down the hall. She was going to survive, but she would be weak for some time. The doctors had given her a potion to help her regain her strength. She was definitely exhausted. However, within a few weeks, Hermione would be back to her normal self.

**-2 weeks later-**

The nurses had warned everyone about the strict orders they were implementing on Harry. He had been given all the magical help available but it was time that he rest and heal.

Hermione was doing well. Her response time for spells was not as fast as it used to be, which bothered her. The nurses continued to assure her that it would return to normal with time, but Hermione didn't have time. She wanted to help fight against the Dark Lord; But Harry and Ron would never let her near a battlefield like this.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuu," (A/N: The sound of a quick breath) Harry woke with a fright and a quick breath in. He was sitting up now, his emerald eyes searching every bit of the room. His memory was fuzzy and he couldn't remember why he was here or how he had gotten here. His eyes quickly drifted to the door, where a young nurse just entered, and gently closed the door behind her. She was holding a clipboard, analyzing its contents when she looked up.

"Hello, Harry" said the young nurse. She was rather small in stature with blue eyes and brown hair pulled neatly back into a ponytail. Her voice was gentle and sweet, with honest concern.

Harry stared suspiciously at her.

"Where am I?" said Harry quickly. He was nervous and he could feel his heart racing. His palms were becoming filled with sweat.

"You're in a wizarding hospital, Harry." Said the nurse. She was a bit surprised at his confusion.

"You hit your head rather hard, gave a lot of people a good bit of fright." Said the nurse. Harry's eyes instantly grew large.

"Where are the others? Are they ok?" He spoke fast and with urgency in his voice.

"Yes, yes Harry. Everyone is ok. Worried about you a lot though. You have a lot of people who truly care about you. You should feel loved." Said the nurse, making it a point to have a bit of optimism in her voice. She could tell he was becoming more unnerved and anxious with every passing moment.

"I'll send you're guests in now, if that's ok with you," said the nurse, giving one last look at her clipboard.

Harry only nodded.

Ginny was the first to walk in his room. The family decided to give her some privacy, and left her alone. She glanced in the room, obviously nervous of what she might find. When she saw Harry sitting up straight against the pillows on his bed, her fears washed away. He smiled at her, as if giving her the okay to approach him. She smiled back quickly and then ran the small distance between them to hug him tightly. He hugged back, grateful that he had her safe in his arms.

"Oh Harry…" said Ginny with relief in her voice.

Harry smiled and held her tighter.

"I love you Harry." Said Ginny, her voice slightly breathless.

"I love you, Ginny Weasley," said Harry. They both smiled and held each other in pure love for a few minutes longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this one took a bit of time, I've been very busy with school work - but its up now. I was having some writing block trouble, trying to figure out where I wanted the story to go. I finally decided on a direction today, so I hope you like it. Thank you to my readers and especially my reviewers. Your suggestions have really helped me. I am still looking for a Beta-Reader so if you are interested please let me know. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review (It really does help me!)**

Harry was recovering well over the next two weeks. The color was in his face, he was walking well now, and he was smiling a lot more. This stay in the hospital had given him a chance to meet with a variety of people – all of whom taught him something.

He discussed battling strategies with Lupin, learned unique spells with Tonks, got intelligence information from Mr. Weasley, and most of all, enjoyed a carefree time with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. He was preparing himself for the worst without fully letting it sinking in. He didn't know how much longer this precious time would last or if he would ever experience it again; all he knew was that he had it right now.

Harry was sitting in his hospital room, thinking all of this over, when he heard a soft knock on the door. He jumped slightly, startled, and taken out of his thought. Ginny smiled nervously at him.

"Sorry," said Ginny. "Didn't mean to disturb you. Want me to come back later?"

"No, no, come on in," said Harry. He moved over on his bed, allowing room for Ginny to lay down next to him. He reached over the side of his bed and pulled an extra pillow up, placing it on Ginny's side of the bed.

Ginny walked towards him and sat on the bed, facing away from Harry. He knew there was something bothering her.

"Hey…" said Harry, his arm outstretched toward Ginny, rubbing her arm gently. He heard a stifled sniffle.

Ginny reached turned around and let herself go in his arms. Her head was on his chest with her arms wrapped around his lower back. She could feel his body heat warming her and she snuggled her head deeper into him. Harry's arms wrapped around her lovingly and protectively.

"What's wrong?" said Harry. Ginny shook her head and breathed in his scent.

She took a deep breath before speaking, "I…" she began, searching for the words to explain what she was trying to convey. She wasn't even fully sure herself. "I've just been thinking lately, dreaming really, about…well…about us," said Ginny. She knew it had come out all wrong.

"Yeah?" said Harry, his voice gentle; he knew she was embarrassed, and he didn't want to make it worse. "Tell me about it," said Harry, actually curious as to what she had been imagining.

"Well…I pictured us, older…maybe around twenty-four or twenty-five, standing in front of our light blue painted house…a modest house though," said Ginny. She looked up at Harry nervously, afraid of his reaction. He smiled at her and kissed her softly.

"Blue sounds like a perfect color," he said, waiting for her to continue.

"Maybe we could have a big family...not nearly as big as mine though, that'd be too big...maybe…" said Ginny, honestly thinking, "five. Five kids," said Ginny.

Harry kissed her forehead gently; he was smiling at himself and picturing it in his mind. "That sounds nice," said Harry, letting himself imagine that perfect life.

"And I'll make breakfast while you play with the kids, letting them climb all over you. They'll have your eyes and-"

"You're smile," interrupted Harry, picturing each child in his head.

Ginny smiled before continuing, "three boys and two girls?" asked Ginny.

"Three boys and two girls," replied Harry. He smiled down at her; she had her eyes closed and she was breathing slowly, apparently lost in the dream. He pushed a stray piece of straight red hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. Her hair was soft like satin and she smelled like honey.

"And…a quidditch pitch in the backyard for when I feel like beating you at a game," said Ginny a bit suddenly, her voice more playful now. She looked up at him with a sly smile on her face.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you think you'll win?" said Harry, one eyebrow raised and a competitive smile plastered across his face. He let his hands travel to either side of her rib cage, preparing to tickle her.

"Yeah," said Ginny, matter-of-factly.

Harry began his tickling attack, having no mercy on her squeals of laughter. She squirmed in his arms, trying to break free of his playful attacks.

"Stop…please…" said Ginny in between breaths and bits of laughter. Her body had tensed and her back had arched.

"Say I'd win," said Harry, still tickling her. He moved his head, barely dodging a flailing arm. "Say it…" he continued playfully.

"You'd...you'd…" she was laughing so hard. Her face was rather red by now and her cheeks felt as if they would pop at any moment. "…Win."

Harry smiled and stopped tickling her. He let her go and rest her head on the pillow. She was breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath.

She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow and hit him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" said Harry, but before she could respond, Ron had entered the room. He looked at the tangled blankets and Ginny's red face. He raised a quizzical eyebrow for a moment, before realizing he probably didn't want to know.

"Uh…mate?" said Ron, feeling bad for interrupting an obviously happy moment the two were sharing, "We have to talk," said Ron. Ginny sat up against her pillow and Harry adjusted himself to give full attention to Ron's words.

"There's been another attack, near Neville's house," said Ron, his tone serious and saddened. "No one was hurt, but there was a message left behind," said Ron, searching for the words to explain.

"There was a Dark Mark left above the house. When the Ministry caught word of it, they came down quickly, expecting someone to be dead within the house. However, no one was around. Then, one of the Aurors found a note with a warning." At this, Ron handed the parchment to Harry and then let his gaze reach the floor. He knew Harry would not react well.

Harry outstretched his hand and grasped the note. His eyes lingered on Ron's face for a moment, and with a deep breath, he gave a quick glance to Ginny, before reading the note. Ginny leaned into Harry, also reading the note:

_Beware of this warning that I give to you; those closest to the lightning scar be cautious. The clever Mudblood may think she is wise to our plan, but there is no book to save her. The defiant young red head will meet her true fate. The once awkward young boy has turned into a strong man, but his revenge will not be as powerful as predicted. The one who has stood by you feels the urge to protect you, but his attempts will be thwarted. Many will fight strong but will it be enough? Those before you have failed; overlooked such important details. He who is full of rage will be able to win this war. When will you realize your courageous and inquisitive nature leads to your defeat? _

Harry's eyes were big. The color in face was drained and he was pale like porcelain. His green eyes were now full of worry and fear for those he loved, but something inside him began to spark. Within him, rage was building. He was tired of the game Voldemort had been playing with him. He would not lose anyone else. He was determined. Then he remembered Ginny.

He turned to her, soaking in every red strand of hair on her head, immersing himself in her blue eyes, and letting her scent fill him. All he could see was their future in the blue house, with their five beautiful children. His love for her was deeper than he ever imagined himself able to feel. One of his shaky hands slowly reached up and touched her soft skin. She smiled slightly, closing her eyes and leaning into his hand. He smiled slightly at her, before looking down and away. He let his hand fall before looking up at Ron.

"You all must go home." Said Harry, his voice solid, "Especially the Ginny and Hermione." As he said this, Harry's dream future with Ginny flashed before his mind, before a scream could be heard and his dream was swirled away and replaced with a feeling of depression and loneliness that was all to familiar to him.

"Ginny and Hermione can go, but I'm staying, Mate" said Ron. He wanted to keep his little sister and his girlfriend safe, but he was not about to abandon his best mate.

"I am staying." Said Ginny, her tone stern and precise. Before either of the boys could open their mouths in protest, Ginny continued, "And I am sure Hermione is too. I will NOT leave."

"Ginny-" said Harry, his voice more stern than he had meant.

"NO HARRY. I am staying with you. I LOVE YOU. I WOULD DIE FOR YOU. I AM-" Ginny's voice was forceful and strong now. She had made her stance and she was willing to stand by it at all costs. She loved Harry and was not going to allow him to die. She could stand by and deal with the torture. Her heart would not be torn in two and she would have her dream some day. She fallen for him so many years ago, and stood by for so long waiting for him, she finally had him and he was expecting her to stand away? How could he be so cruel?

"YOU WILL NOT!" said Harry, standing up and staring her down. He was determined not to allow anyone else to be hurt, but if Ginny was to die then he was to die. He would not watch her be tortured or captured or killed before his eyes. He would not be as stupid as to risk losing her of all people. His only hope was in her, and if she were to die, then he would die alongside her. No one was going to rob Ginny of her life, of the only spark of hope he had left. No one.

"BUT HARRY-" Ginny began.

"NO!" and without another word, Harry stormed out of his hospital room and was gone.

Ginny walked backwards until she found the wall. Tears were filling her eyes. How could he not understand? Tears escaped her blue eyes and she shut them tight. The tears found small crevices to escape from, and Ginny slid down the wall to the floor, feeling defeated and hurt.

Ron slowly walked to his sister, cautious as he neared her. He bent down and went to extend his arm around her, but she yelled at him.

"Just don't!" said Ginny, her voice angry and sad.

Ron nodded, stood up, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

Ginny was shaking, her body lacking sufficient warmth. Her stomach felt twisted and abused and the feeling of nausea was taking over. Her mouth felt parched and her face was sticky and dry from all the tears that had fallen. She was still crouched on the floor of Harry's hospital room, back against the wall, legs pulled to her chest, arms around her legs. Her muscles were tight and she felt the pain in them.

The room was dark now without the sunlight coming through the window. She glanced to a side table next to the bed; atop it was a small digital clock: 1:34. After crying for hours, she must have fallen asleep.

Sighing, Ginny tried to lift herself up. Her muscles ached and her stomach threatened to give up its contents. With one hand on the wall, she stabilized herself. Slowly, she painfully walked to the door. Taking one more strengthening breath, she twisted the door handle, walking out of the room. She peered down both ends of the hallway, searching for any sign of life. She saw Fred and George sleeping in the lobby on two small cots. Their red hair was long now, about to their necks, and the bangs were covering their eyes slightly. She tried to let out a smile at this seldom scene of peace when the twins are around, but her stomach began to swirl again.

Moving down the hall again, she found a restroom; Opening the door and making it to the toilet just in time to empty her stomach.

After she was done, she walked over to the sink. Turning the knob to release the cold water, she cupped her hands under the stream, sipping the water from her hands to rinse her mouth of the foul taste of vomit.

After her mouth rinse, Ginny looked up, reaching her own reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, with dark circles under them. Her lips looked dry and wrinkling and her checks looked dry and strained. She was all in all in horrible condition. She closed her eyes, trying to shake the thoughts of the previous night out of her head.

Ginny walked out of the bathroom, her stomach a bit more calm, and walked down the hallway. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, but she knew she couldn't stand still.

Turning a corner, there stood a young child, about five years old with black hair and blue eyes. Dressed in blue pajama pants and matching blue shirt with a broom and snitch on the front, the boy looked lost. He was holding a blanket in one hand, letting part of it drag on the floor and a small glass of water. Ginny's eyes widened at the sight of the little boy. Looking up and down the hallway, Ginny saw no one.

Rushing to the little boy and kneeling down in front of him, Ginny looked him up and down. He appeared to be unharmed.

"What are you doing out in the hallway so late at night?" asked Ginny.

The little boy just stared at her, blank-faced.

"What's you're name?" said Ginny, gently and coaxingly.

Finally the young boy let his eyes meet Ginny's. "James," said the young boy, quietly.

Ginny smiled slightly. "Good, well…" said Ginny, at a search of what to do next, "Nice to meet you James, my name is Ginny." She outstretched her hand, offering to shake his.

The little boy looked at Ginny, a bit more wide-eyed. "Ginny?" said the little boy confused. "My mother's name is Ginny…" said the little boy, his voice trailing off. He began to look frightened and obviously confused.

This took Ginny aback. She paused for a moment to think. "Well, there are lots of Ginny's in the world…" She was at a loss of words. It was a weird coincidence, but she couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity she had for the little boy.

"With red hair?" asked the little boy, looking rather worried.

"Well…" said Ginny, at an obvious loss of words. "Lets go find your parents shall we?" The little boy nodded, and they started walking down the hall. Then suddenly stopped and said, "Where are we?"

"We're in St. Mugundo's. Don't you know that?" Replied Ginny.

The little boy's eyes widened significantly.

"How did I get here? I was just home, and I got my glass of water. I was going back to bed and I walked through my bedroom door and then I ended up here." James' voice began to fill with fear and he had tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"What door was it you came here in?" asked Ginny, obviously worried. She sounded rushed.

James only pointed to a door with the number 8 over it. Ginny stared at it, and then decided this was a problem all to big for her.

Taking James' hand, she said, "Well, lets go talk to the hospital officials. Don't worry, you'll be home soon enough, okay?" asked Ginny. She was trying to sound confident in her words but she had no idea what she was going to do.

"Ginny?" came Hermione's voice. Turning around Ginny saw Hermione.

"Oh thank goodness that's you Hermione." A feeling of relief overcame Ginny. Surely Hermione would know what to do.

James' face turned white, "You're Hermione? Hermione Granger?" said James.

Looking down at him, Hermione said "Why yes I am, and might you be? You seem up rather late for someone your age."

"My name is James. Don't you recognize me?" said James.

"Recognize you. Wait…how did you know my name?" said Hermione.   
"I'm Harry and Ginny Potter's son. You're my aunt Hermione." Said James.

"What?!" said Ginny. Hermione's mouth was wide open and Ginny's face was drained of all color.

Ginny stumbled back for a moment, finally opting to just sit on the ground instead of risk falling over. Thoughts were racing through her mind faster than she could process them. So, this meant that she marries Harry, he survives the battle, they have children...her heart was racing and her eyes were dashing back and forth quickly. Could it be true?

"So...you're…Oh my God...you are…can't be...is it...possible?" said Ginny, looking up at Hermione desperate for answers.

"I….I don't know." Said Hermione, as clueless as Ginny.

James began to become more frightened with the sudden confusion and tension that filled the air. His lip began to quiver and he started to get tears in his eyes. "I want to go home," began James, "I want to see my mommy and daddy."

"Oh my God Hermione, did you hear that, the boy wants to see me!" said Ginny, a bit more angrily than she had meant. She was anxious and scared now and her mind would not settle down. Her heart was racing faster than it had ever before and she was feeling extremely light headed.

"Ginny! Let's be rational now." Started Hermione, looking at James she continued, "Can you tell me what year you were born?"

"2004" said James.

Ginny's eyes widened. "But…that…that means…in three years I'm going to have a baby. In three years time the war will be over. Harry will survive, and we'll be married…and…" Ginny couldn't take air in fast enough to continue talking. Her mind was racing way to fast.

"Ginny! You have to calm down." Came Hermione's voice. She put an arm on Ginny in an effort to soothe her. "Now," continued Hermione, "Let's go find Harry and Ron. From there we can find the rest of The Order and sort this all out."

"Don't worry James, we'll get you home, ok sweetie?" said Hermione.

James nodded, still looking a bit confused and scared.

And the three of them went off walking down the hallway on their search.


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

**A/N: Sorry that I had to split chapter 7 into two parts. I was hoping I would have it finished yesterday before I had to go to an engagement party. But I didnt finish it, so I put up what I had so that I wouldnt leave you all hanging. I hope you like the story so far. Its definitely going in different directions that I had originally planned, but I like it, and I hope you all do too. Also, I am looking for a Beta, so please, let me know if you are willing. Please continue reviewing, its the only way I know that you guys like it. I need that constructive criticism. And thank you for those loyal readers who do review. And if you really want to do me a favor, please tell your friends to read this story. Thank you all so much!**

As Hermione, Ginny, and James walked down the hallway, they began to notice how different the hospital looked. It was very quiet, and there was an absence of medical supplies that caused Hermione to feel worried. Finally, the trio passed a room that caught their eye. The door was closed, but a light could be seen coming from underneath. Hermione took out her wand, and placed James and Ginny behind her. Approaching slowly and cautiously, the trio moved towards the door. Hermione contemplated knocking, but decided against it, and finally just opened the door. Inside, she found Harry, laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

Harry looked up as soon as the door had opened, Harry had his wand was at the ready, pointing at the intruders. He was sitting up, and ready to hex anyone who dared to barge through the door. When he noticed it was Hermione and Ginny, he lowered his wand. He looked tired, angry, and frustrated. His eyes did not entail their usual welcome.

"Oh thank goodness its only you, Harry." Said Hermione, looking relieved, "We have a bit of a situation…" continued Hermione, searching for the words to explain.

"This here is James," said Hermione, pointing to the young boy who clung tightly to Hermione's arm. He was hiding half his body behind her, obviously unsure if he could trust this new person who was in front of him. "He is, well…its complicated, but he is your…your son." Said Hermione. She was unsure of any way to further explain the situation.

Harry looked skeptically at the boy, and then back up to Hermione and Ginny. "Are you completely mental?" he began, "I can't have a son."

"Well, see…" began Ginny, speaking for the first time, "He's…he's _our_ son…" said Ginny. She wasn't sure how Harry would react to this. "He's from the future somehow." Said Ginny.

Harry studied her face for a moment, looking for any sign that what she had just said was not true. He looked from Hermione, to Ginny, down to James.

"Come here," said Harry, motioning to James. The boy did not move at first, looking rather nervous, almost as if he would cry at any moment.

"Its okay, he wont hurt you." Said Hermione sweetly.

James slowly walked towards the bed near Harry. Harry bent down, studying the young boys face.

"Ginny," said Harry, motioning for her to follow. Ginny obliged and sat down next to Harry on the bed.

Harry studied the young boy. James had Ginny's beautiful blue eyes, and Harry's own dark black hair. The shape of his face resembled Harry's, and his lips were the same pink color as Ginny's. His blue pajama shirt had a broom and snitch in the middle of it.

"My God…he…he is my son." Said Harry, brushing a stray piece of hair from James' face. "He's our son,…" said Harry, looking at Ginny.

James looked up at the couple. Without saying a word, he slowly reached into his pants pocket, and pulled out a newspaper clipping. He unfolded the paper carefully and slowly to reveal a moving magical picture of Harry and Ginny.

**-The picture-**

It was apparently taken in a big stadium, most likely a quidditch game. Big pieces of colored fabric were in the background, hanging from the walls. Harry was cheering with one hand, while holding a little girl around the age of three, who greatly resembled Ginny in the other. Another little girl was in Ginny's arm, resting on her hip. Ginny was smiling and cheering, but her unoccupied hand on her stomach. She had a slight bump on her stomach; she was pregnant. James was standing next to another young boy, about two years old, in between Harry and Ginny.

**-End of Picture-**

James handed the picture to Harry, who looked a James for a moment before taking it. Harry gently unfolded it and then studied the picture. The headline above the photo read "Potter Family Goes To Quidditch Game". Ginny moved herself closer to Harry. The couple studied the picture, and their eyes got wide.

"We…We have…four…four children?" said Harry.

"And…look…look at my stomach Harry," said Ginny, pausing a moment before continuing. Turning to Harry, "We survive Harry…You win…Don't you see…" said Ginny slowly. Then she started yelling with relief and excitement, "YOU WIN! WE ALL SURVIVE HARRY! WE ALL SURVIVE!" Ginny engulfed Harry in a huge hug before jumping up and running to Hermione at full speed. The two girls jumped up and down, excited and happy. Harry reached down to the now-smiling James and picked him up, swinging him around. Ginny ran to James and hugged him rather tightly. Everyone was smiling and joyous of their newfound happiness.

Without warning, Ron, Neville, and Luna busted into the room. Their wands were held tightly in their hands, pointing towards the people in the room. At the realization of the people in the room, the group lowers their guns. All of them shared confused expressions on their faces at the smiles the occupants in the room shared.

"What is going on?" asked Ron, looking rather confused. "HARRY SURVIVES RON!!! HARRY SURVIVES! WE ALL WIN! WE ALL SURVIVE!" yelled Ginny. She hugged Ron, who had a confused smile on his face. She then reached over to hug Neville and Luna. She was jumping up and down excitedly.

Hermione ran over to Ron, jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck. She was smiling widely, and stared him straight in the eyes before kissing him passionately. His arms wrapped around her waist as he deepened the kiss.

Neville broke the excitement when he noticed James holding Harry's hand.

"Who is that?" asked Neville, pointing at the young boy.

Hermione and Ron broke apart. Ron stared at the young boy for a moment, before speaking, "He looks a lot like you, Harry." Said Ron.

"He's our son," said Ginny.

After explaining the situation to Ron, Neville, and Luna, the group stood around the room contemplating how James got there. Luna was the first with an idea, and she broke the silence.

"I read in a book once about a young girl who walked into the past. Everyone was confused at first. It was later discovered that she was brought to the future by her own magic without her realizing it. It was to protect her parents when they had gotten into a matter of trouble before her birth. Her magic, her love really, it saved her parents and her existence. No one knows for sure how or why even, but its believed to happen because the magic wants to protect itself and its body. The magic of love is rather powerful and ancient, but extremely under appreciated," said Luna.

"Well, could it be connected to the prophecy?" asked Hermione.

"Well, it did say _'Those before you have failed; overlooked such important details'_" said Ginny, "Maybe we are the people from before…maybe…maybe James is the one who will save us," finished Ginny. She bent down and hugged James. "Don't worry. We'll protect you," said Ginny softly, noticing his fear. James hugged back, grateful for the comfort.

"Can…may we have a moment?" asked Harry.

"Certainly mate" said Ron, reaching for Hermione's hand and signaling for Neville and Luna to follow.

Ginny sat on Harry's bed, before putting her feet on it and leaning back into the pillows. Harry lifted James up and put him next to Ginny before letting himself lay down. Harry put an arm around James' shoulders. Ginny reached for Harry's hand and the family sat on the bed for a moment.

"So…I can only assume, but do you know who you are named after?" asked Harry to James.

"My grandfather," said James proudly. Harry smiled. He had always imagined instilling a sense of pride for his father into his own son.

"And…what are the names of your siblings?" asked Ginny, sounding rather curious.

"Well…there is Emma and Molly," began James, searching for the newspaper clipping with the picture he had shown earlier. Harry handed it to him, and James pointed to the girls in Harry and Ginny's arms.

"They're twins" said James, "And there's Sirius" said James, pointing to the boy next to him in the picture. Harry and Ginny were smiling from ear to ear, making their cheeks turn red and begin to hurt. They kept sneaking loving glances at each other as James continued to talk.

"And mommy's pregnant with another. She thinks it's a boy, but it's still too early to tell," finished James, looking up at Harry and then turning his head to look at Ginny.

"Three boys and two girls," said Ginny, partially to herself.

"Three boys and two girls," agreed Harry, smiling to himself. He used his thumb to rub Ginny's hand, causing her to blush. It was amazing how his touch could still make her blush like a schoolgirl.

"Do you…well rather we, live in a blue house?" asked Ginny. Harry smiled.

"Yes, it was only a single story, but then mommy forced daddy to add another story. She said the place was too crowded," said James. Ginny smiled.

"Our blue house…" said Ginny

"Our blue house," said Harry. All of their dreams had come true.

"And where do your uncle Ron and Hermione live?" asked Ginny.

"Uncle Ron?" asked James, sounding confused.

"My brother Ron…surely, surely you've met them haven't you?" asked Ginny, sounding worried.

"Ron…Ron…" said James, he started to look sad. "Ron died," said James, looking down at his hands as they fiddled with the string on his pajama pants.

"What?" asked Ginny, her voice cracking as she sat up a bit to look James in the eyes.

"Ron…but…but how?" Harry managed to stammer out.

"Aunt Hermione and Ron were attacked at their house. Mommy won't tell me much more. It was my first funeral, and daddy didn't want me to go, but Hermione insisted. She said it would be good if we got to say goodbye." Said James.

Ginny's eyes began to water. Harry began to develop a knot in his chest and was having difficulty remembering to breathe.

"But…my…Ron…" Ginny stammered out as the tears began to flow at full force. She placed her head in her hands.

Harry got up and walked out to hug Ginny. Ginny's tears began to make James remember losing his uncle. James began to cry also and Ginny reached out, pulling James close to her and hugging them. The family hugged one another tightly, each with tears flowing down their faces.

The realizations that even though they would survive the war, Ron would not and it was all too much too handle.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Someone pointed out a mistake to me – Ginny's eyes are brown, not blue. So sorry! From now on, just pretend I said brown, ok? I hope you all dont mind that I am updating two chapters the same weekend, I just seem to have the ideas flowing. However, I think I am going to wait until the weekend to post the next chapter, as it will include alot of action (If it all goes according to my plan) and I need to really think it through. Thank you for all of you who have reviewed, you have no idea how much I appreciate it!**

After many long moments of mourning, Harry broke the tension and silence in the room.

"We should go to the Burrow, talk to the Weasley's, catch everyone up, and talk to the Order. We have to figure this all out," said Harry.

"Should…" began Ginny, "Should we tell everyone about what we know about Ron?"

"Its probably for the best that we don't," said Harry.

The family agreed and proceeded to get up. Although Harry and Ginny would not have James for many years, the pair was becoming increasingly protective of James. Ginny held James' hand, and Harry held Ginny's. They walked to a nurse's station, leaving a message for Ron and the rest of the gang to meet them at the Burrow.

Walking to the apparation unit, Harry asked James "Have you ever apparated?" James nodded, "Once," he said.

"Good, now hold onto my arm tightly. You're going to have a weird feeling in your stomach, but you'll be fine," reassured Harry. "Now, Ginny on one end, James on the other. Everyone hold on tightly," said Harry.

With a loud pop and an intense sensation in the trio's stomachs, they landed on the front porch of the Burrow. Approaching the front door and reaching his fist up to knock, Harry was surprised as the door opened to a very familiar face.

"Oh hello dears! Come in come in," said Mrs. Weasley in her normal cheery voice. "And who is this handsome young fellow?" asked Mrs. Weasley, bending down to shake his hand.

"My name is James," replied James.

"Well nice to meet you dear. I'm Mrs. Weasley; Ginny's mum," said Mrs. Weasley.

"We have a bit to discuss, its rather important," said Harry, his voice with a bit of seriousness.

"Of course, Of course, come in," said Mrs. Weasley, moving away from the door to allow them in.

"I'll get a bit of tea started, and then James and I will head upstairs," said Ginny.

"I'll explain the situation to your Mum," agreed Harry.

Ginny took James' hand and walked to the kitchen. She reached in a cupboard to pull out a teakettle. Filling it with water, Ginny put it on the stove to heat up. Then she took James' hand and led him upstairs, allowing Mrs. Weasley and Harry a chance to discuss the matter.

As Ginny and James walked up the stairs, Ginny showed James all of the family photographs on the wall. James often recognized the pictures and the two were beginning to bond well. Ginny showed James all the rooms in the house, and told him stories. James told Ginny stories from the future that would occur in the house someday. It was nice to discuss happy memories together.

Their moment was interrupted by several loud pops coming from downstairs.

"The Order must be here," said Ginny, looking towards the stairs. "Let's head down there and get you acquainted," said Ginny. James took her hand and they walked down stairs. Taking a seat in the back, everyone listened to Harry tell the story of the current news.

After Harry had finished, he introduced James. The group was rather shocked and surprised, but nonetheless welcomed the young boy.

Once everyone had the chance to talk to James, Mr. Weasley quieted the group with an announcement – back to reality. "Everyone, May I please have your attention," began Mr. Weasley, "The Ministry and fellow Aurors have gathered a great deal of intelligence. It is believed that Death Eaters will be deep in the hills of Ireland in three days time. While it is unknown why they will be there, we have a few theories. The first of which includes making a very powerful potion designed to give intense strength and agility to any who drink it. It is a very difficult potion to create. The second theory believes that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is recruiting different magical creatures from the area in an attempt to build his army. He has lost a great deal of casualties. The third and final theory, which seems to make the most sense, entails the charming of multiple horcruxes and placing them in new hiding places for their protection. After this, it is believed that he might create a very complicated, very ancient potion. This potion allows him to have great strength and to be able to think faster, move quicker, and be overall, more dangerous. We must approach this with caution. We must make a plan that is wise and strategic. We also must take into account the news of young James here, the prophecy, and also of our future situation. If the theory Luna created about why James is here is correct, then we must be cautious."

"The power of love is very strong. It is a very old magic indeed, and is often overlooked. It is very much possible that James was sent here to protect Harry and Ginny" said Lupin. He looked over at Tonks for a moment; even though she didn't notice him, he smiled before looking back at Mr. Weasley.

"Indeed it is," agreed Mr. Weasley, "I believe young James here, as reluctant as I am, must go with us to Ireland. He might be our saving grace," Finished Mr. Weasley.

Immediately the group of people spoke up, yelling in disagreement.

Mr. Weasley raised his hand to quiet the crowd.

"I am not happy with the situation either, but it is needed. Now sleep well, we will discuss strategy in three days, the morning of our departure. Please, every rest, eat well, and try not to let the depression hit you. We must enjoy these few moments of peace while we have them," finished Mr. Weasley.

Everyone nodded and proceeded to chat a while. Mrs. Weasley was making dinner for the house load, and those that were staying were moving into their rooms to unpack. Harry and Ginny were finally allowed to share a room (Which made Mr. and Mrs. Weasley rather uncomfortable, but neither fought them on the subject). Ron was at first not happy with the situation, until he realized he would be allowed to share a room with Hermione as well, which caused him to quiet down.

Harry and Ginny created a small room within their room for James to sleep in. They wanted to keep a close eye on him and keep him as safe as magically possible.

When dinner was ready, Mrs. Weasley called everyone down to the table. Everyone sat down, gracious for the food.

James was the first to break the silence from everyone eating, "Its just as good as I remember," said James.

"Why thank you dear," said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes welling up with thankful tears.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am sorry I didnt update yesterday (I had a horrible case of the stomach flu on Friday, and I was still rather weak on Saturday). I hope you review this chapter and enjoy it a ton.**

Harry had been up the whole night, unable to sleep. His mind was restless and unforgiving; it never gave him a moment of peace throughout the night. He lay in bed, staring at Ginny who was sleeping. She was moving a lot in the night, apparently as restless as he was. Taking his left hand, he turned slightly to run his fingers through her hair gently; it was so beautiful and soft. He watched as the red strands of hair floated through his hands and fell back to the bed. His eyes closed for a moment and he felt his throat close for a moment as he choked back tears. What if they didn't make it out of all of this? So many lives depended on him – everything was on his shoulders. He had a dream to protect – he had a family to protect. He could never forgive himself if Ginny was to…He couldn't let his mind go to that.

The house was filled with a thick, heavy tension that enveloped everyone. The squeaks of beds could be heard as people tossed and turned, desperate for a comfortable position to rest their bodies and minds. However, it was no use; the sun would be rising soon, and it would be time for the battle to begin. This battle would make history – it would be taught in schools around the wizarding world – remembered always by those who lived through this dark time. It was only time before the outcome would be determined.

Hermione and Ron laid awake in their bed, fingers intertwined together and eyes staring up at the ceiling. Ron breathed in a deep sigh, letting his body fully sink into the feeling of having his lungs full. Hermione gripped his hand tighter, letting her thumb explore his hands. She wanted to remember this moment forever – she wanted this to be the moment of pure love, of pure safety, of peace before her world would fall apart. Ron reached over and hugged Hermione, pressing her body closer to him. He took in her sweet scent, and let her hair drape all over him. Hermione started to silently cry as she reached her arms around Ron, letting her fingers rest on his shoulders. She could feel the definition that was beginning to form since he had been preparing for the fight.

James stirred in his bed, his stomach growling. He stretched by pulling his arms over his head and arching his back, letting his stomach muscles feel the warmth of blood rushing to them. Rubbing his eyes, he moved towards the small door of his room, opened it, and then walked into Harry and Ginny's room. Unsure of what to do, James stood there for a moment before Harry noticed him.

"Oh, Good Morning James, sleep well?" asked Harry, opening his arms to welcome the young boy to sit in the bed as well. He was trying to sound calm and collected, as if today was merely an ordinary day full of optimism and happiness.

"I slept fine," replied James. He could sense the danger that was ahead, and felt uncomfortable around Harry and Ginny.

Just then, Ginny began to wake, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Morning Darling," said Harry. Ginny smiled in return, her head was still in too much of a fog to be fully functioning.

"Morning Mum," said James. He walked over to her, and she bent down to hug him, as she let out a long yawn.

"Well, shall we get dressed and head downstairs? I'm sure Mrs. Weasley will be cooking her usual six course breakfast," said Harry.

Nodding, everyone began reaching for his or her clothes, and preparing for the day.

The sound of movement and creaking wooden floorboards was beginning to break the silence that once haunted the house. The smell of bacon and waffles was slowly filling the house, awakening the senses of all in the house.

Harry looked around the room, locking eyes with Ginny for a moment. Noticing he was staring at her, she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and gave him a weak smile. She stood up straight and swallowed her fear.

"Shall we?" asked Ginny.

With Ginny walking out the door first, followed by James, Harry closed the door. He followed them down the stairs to the bottom floor of the house, where life was beginning to stir.

"Morning Dears," said Mrs. Weasley, trying to sound like her normal cheery self. She had a tear-stained face, and had attempted to cover it up. There was no use – the whole house was terrified as to what would happen.

People began taking their seats at the dinner table. Silence had filled the room as everyone operated like zombies. Bodies were tired and limp, and every eye had a dark circle underneath it. No one dared speak of their fears, it was an unspoken understanding that some people would not be returning to this table. This house held so many memories.

Luna, who had spent the night, stared at the house. She was curious as to the stories it held. She had not shared as many of them with everyone and had always felt as somewhat of an outcast. She watched as Mrs. Weasley continued to cook and feed the army of people that had formed within the house. Tables and chairs were being conjured up and placed in the living room, providing more seating for the guests that were arriving.

Neville, sitting next to Luna and enjoying a delicious array of breakfast foods, attempted to break the silence.

"So James, did you sleep well?" asked Neville.

"Slept okay I suppose," said James, pushing his eggs around.

Once again, Neville searched for words to say, anything to keep away from the silence. He couldn't stand it anymore. "So, in the future, do you still live in England, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Yes, but we vacation in France in the summer. Daddy also takes me to Scotland sometimes to watch the Quidditch teams practice," said James, he was grateful that the tension was loosening its grip.

"Is Harry a Quidditch player?" asked Neville, sounding awe-struck.

"No, he coaches sometimes though," responded James, "He's really only taken me once," said James, looking down.

"Well, that's good. You are rather young to travel so much; not to mention with five young children, there is no way I would let your father leave for very long," said Ginny. She smiled and looked up at Harry, who, despite his nerves, smiled.

The tables began to fill with chatter as Mrs. Weasley strutted around, dropping plates of food in front of people. She would not rest until everyone's stomachs were ready to burst. The mood of the house began to lighten slightly, as everyone began to enjoy themselves.

However, as the plates began to empty, and stomachs began to reach their maximum capacity, Mr. Weasley stood up. He reached for his wand, pointing it to his throat to amplify his voice so all could hear him.

"May I have your attention? Excuse me; may I have your attention?" The room immediately began to quiet down.

Taking a deep breath, Mr. Weasley continued, "Our strategy for today is as follows: The Aurors under Gordon's command will be entering the South side of the field first. You will spread out slightly – Please remember to keep your shields on you and protect each other. Next, we will have the Magical Creatures on the North side, near the water. You're job is to stabilize and guard the water's edge. Those of you under this category, please be cautious. You are in great danger, and the risk you are putting your life under is very much appreciated," Mr. Weasley took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat. Looking at his feet for a moment, he continued, staring off into the audience.

"The rest of you, we will be divided into the two groups we discussed yesterday. Harry, and the rest of the DA, especially James, will be greatly protected. I have multiple healing potions prepared," and with the flick of a wand the potions appeared. There were possibly hundreds of potions.

"Now, each of you will be responsible for taking three of these potions. The bottles have been charmed not to break. Use these sparingly. Although we will have staff from St. Mugundos at the ready, please remember that we have a limited supply of these potions."

"Harry, Ginny – you will be holding five bottles each. It is important that you use these sparingly. You must, please, use these on yourselves if the situation shall arise. We cannot risk losing either of you – do you understand?"

Harry and Ginny nodded, and let their fingers tangle together. Each of them took a deep breath.

"And James –" spoke Mr. Weasley, making his tone sound important but still friendly. "You will hold the most bottles of potions: fifteen bottles. You are to listen to your parents here at all times. You will witness horrible things, James. But you must remain strong; remain brave." Mr. Weasley opened his arms and reached out, engulfing the boy in a hug that was desperate – desperate to have this young boy in his arms again someday.

Everyone began standing, hugging, sobbing, and saying their sweet goodbyes. No one wanted to let go, but they knew what must be done. Everyone slowly headed out the front door, towards the field. Everyone lined up in their places as previously discussed, preparing to apparate to the field and begin battle.

"I love you Ginerva Molly Weasley," Harry whispered into Ginny's ears. Ginny smiled.

"I love you Harry James Potter," she replied.

Before reaching their places on the field, Ginny bent down and hugged James.

"Whatever happens, just remember that I love you. Don't ever blame anything that happens today on yourself. You are a beautiful boy, and I am proud to call you my son," said Ginny, tears welling up in her eyes. James hugged her back tightly, clinging onto the woman who would one day truly be his mother.

Releasing him, Ginny turned away, allowing Harry to have his chance at speaking to James.

"I have seen so many horrific things in my lifetime; I have experienced so much. I have been so afraid that you will see the same evil that I have seen, and it is most likely that you will see the evil I have been battling for many years now. Just remember, you are strong, and whatever happens, remember that you are not at fault.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am sorry I got this up late, I know I told some of you I would have this up early this week. My boyfriend has been in the ER for dehydration and food poisoning so I am extremely tired. Also, this chapter is a bit more violent that my other chapters – so be warned. I hope I did it justice – enjoy.**

Popping sounds, as if someone was cooking popcorn, filled the air. Although the sun was out, the place still looked rather bare. The grass was a beautiful shade of green, and the sun gave light that shined on the half destroyed castle. The castle was old, with stones fallen on the ground. Its basic structure was still in tact, and the few minute details of the carvings or the golden handles showed its historic significance.

Everyone had finally arrived, and began taking their positions, readying their bodies for the difficult battle that was ahead of them.

Harry kept Ginny and James behind him; his wand at the ready and his eyes focused on the door of the castle. It was a large wooden door, with carvings of words that could not be made out. Harry continued to make his way towards the door; he was ready to fight, ready to let years of anger out. His rage was building within him, and he could not control it any longer. He was tired of living in constant fear.

Hermione reached for Harry's arms, causing him to jump.

"Don't touch the door," came Hermione's voice. "It could be charmed,"

Looking defeated, Harry moved aside to let Hermione do whatever spell she was preparing to do.

"_Extracto Omino_" came Hermione's voice. Immediately the spell unlocked the door, assuring them that there were no harmful charms or spells. Harry went to take another step before Hermione pulled him back.

"We have to make sure it is completely safe," came Hermione's voice at a barely audible whisper.

Harry nodded and allowed Hermione to conjure a fake version of Harry. The identical looking Harry walked through the door and was immediately crushed by a falling steal plate and multiple spells shot out from the walls.

Hermione and Ron jumped back, along with Harry and Ginny and James. It was frightening how close Harry just came to losing everything. How could he be acting this stupid?

Harry took a deep breath, letting the oxygen go completely through his body so he could think more clearly but just then he saw Lupin's patronus. He turned around to see Lupin signaling for him to move back. Slightly pushing Ginny's back, he lead the group back up the hill, always looking back to be sure no one was going to creep up on him.

"What is going on?" asked Harry to Lupin.

"We want to ambush the castle first, give them a surprise attack. Then, once Voldemort is trapped, which our Aurors wont be able to hold for long, you will go in. Until then, we need all of you out here" explained Lupin.

"But-" Harry attempted to interrupt.

"No buts Harry. We need you to survive long enough to get to Voldemort. We won't risk anything else" finished Lupin.

Harry's face began to turn red. His mind was searching for an argument back but there was nothing. He was frustrated and full of rage. He looked to each of his companions, searching for support.

Ron offered a weak smile while Hermione nodded and gave him sympathetic eyes. Ginny let her hand brush his that cause him to calm down a bit. But it was James who brought him back to Earth – back to rational thinking.

"I need you, Daddy" came James' little voice.

Harry looked down. "I'll be here," said Harry, who put his hand on James' shoulder.

James walked to the top of a small hill and sat down with his knees in front of him. Ginny followed him and sat down. Hermione looked from Harry to Ginny, before deciding to sit down. Ron stayed with Harry for a few moments longer, but Harry seemed to be rather distance, in his own world really.

"Come sit down with everyone," said Ron.

"I'm too tense," replied Harry. "I just can't relax".

Time dragged on slowly and although it had only been a few minutes, the minutes felt like lifetimes. Shots of colored light could be seen from the castle windows and faint screams in the background could be heard. The battle was raging on and it was definitely in full force.

An hour passed and each of the teenagers was growing tenser. Breathing was restricted and their minds wandered to the horrors the people inside must be facing. The air was thick and dense and no one dared to speak a word.

"HARRY!" came Mr. Weasley's voice, "NOW, HARRY! NOW!"

Immediately Harry was on his feet, running at full force down the hill to the castle. Ron was on his heels, his feet hitting the ground hard. Hermione was on Ron's side, running with her wand at the ready. Neville followed, ready for the moment to finally avenge his parents. He had waited for so long, and like nearly everyone in battle, had been scarred in one way or another by the death eaters. It was his turn to get revenge. Luna ran by Ginny; the odd witch kept a close eye on the mother and son.

Ginny held James' hand as they ran, she was nervous to bring him into the battle. She knew she had no choice, as this was Harry's only chance at defeating evil and without James, hope may be lost. She didn't want to expose her son to the horrors she and so many people had experienced. However, the terror that was about to hit him when he saw The Dark Lord would be incomparable. There was nothing Ginny could do to shelter him – it was now or never.

As the group approached the giant doors, the shock of the battle hit them. Although they had fought at Hogwarts in their sixth year and at the Ministry in their fifth year, nothing could prepare them for this full-fledged fight. Bodies were everywhere with blood and limbs spread across the ground. The smell of burnt skin was lingering in the air and screams of only the most nightmarish pain could be heard. And still yet – others were fighting long and hard.

"Harry! Up the staircase!" screamed Mr. Weasley as he began dueling two death eaters. Ron turned to help fight with his father but then –

"Ron! Watch Harry! Watch James!"

Ron followed Harry up the stairs with the other teens nearby. Harry was skipping stairs two at a time. His wand was out in front of him and his grip around the end left his knuckles white.

Coming to a corner, Harry saw a cloak disappear around the end. Realizing this was it, everything he had been waiting for, and he dashed around the corner to see Voldemort run into a room. Harry followed inside and just as he did the door flew closed.

Ron shook the handle and tried to turn it, but it was locked.

"DAMNIT!" screamed Ron. He tried a spell on the lock to no avail. Hermione tried and nothing. Ron began to hit the door – he was desperate to open it.

"So Potter," said Voldemort, punctuating every syllable, "We meet again. I see you have brought some of your friends along to play".

"Still with the ego, then?" said Harry, playing along in their word fight. It was really a dangerous game of chicken.

Voldemort growled. "You've learned nothing have you, Harry. Your headmaster was just as foolish as you – he is the one who filled your mind with such false hope. Here you are – putting your friends in danger. You're losing everything you've been trying to protect. Your father did the same thing and look where it led him,"

Harry's face began to turn a crimson red as the rage began to reach him. He had crossed into a deadly territory indeed.

"And your pathetic mother. She attempted to save you, and in turn lost her own life. And now, his life will be for nothing, because I will destroy you as well," came Voldemort's voice. He was calm and his voice was taunting Harry in an almost playful way.

"AVADA –" came Harry's voice. The rage inside of him had burst.

With a wave of the Dark Lord's hand, the spell was deflected.

"You'll have to do better than that Harry," came Voldemort's voice.

"CRUCIO!" screamed Harry once again. But the spell was deflected.

"You'll fail just like all the others" said Voldemort.

Harry's rage was growing now and his body was as tense as ever. His eyes had turned a deep gold color with a red rim around them. He was so full of hate for this beast that had tortured him. It was Voldemort's fault that he lived with the Dursley's. It was Voldemort's fault that he had no parents. His fault that he had no godfather, no mentoring headmaster. It was his fault that Harry lived his life in constant fear. But not anymore. Harry was done. He wanted his friends. He wanted his family. And it was his ability to love that would be the one thing to save him.

On the other side of the door, Hermione was shooting spells at the door. She had given up on unlocking it, and her new goal was to break it down in anyway she could. She could hear nothing on the other side of the door and she was terrified that she would not be able to handle what she was going to see should she succeed in getting the door down.

Ginny was shaking uncontrollably and she was breathing heavily.

"OPEN DAMNIT!" screamed Ginny desperately at the door. James put his hand on her arm, causing her to jump slightly at the touch. James took Ginny's hand and reached in between Ron and Hermione to touch the door handle.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF MY PARENTS! You are the one who is truly FOOLISH!" screamed Harry at Voldemort and just then, he pointed his wand at Voldemort and a stream of red light ejected from it; Harry was surprised as he did not yell a curse.

Voldemort was hit with the curse and stumbled. He fell back but regained his stance quickly. He cradled one of his arms under his robes – he was injured.

"You will pay for the Potter," and without another word, he sent the Avada curse.

James had his hand on the doorknob and had turned it – it worked! He opened the door with Ginny attempting to hold him back. Just as he did, he saw Voldemort send the curse at Harry.

Although the whole thing only took a split second, it seemed to be moving in extreme slow motion.

James leapt in front of Harry and took the curse himself. James had let his arms slip through Ginny's hand. Ginny screamed and Hermione reached her hand to grab James' shirt.

James fell to the ground with a lump and Harry immediately dropped to grab his fallen son.

"NOOO!" Screamed Harry. Ginny knelt down next to her son, and cradled his head in her arms.

"James….James…" cried Ginny in between powerful sobs.

Voldemort smiled a wicked smile and sent a final curse for Harry.

However, the Dark Lord could not of foreseen what would occur next. Harry used his body as a shield for Ginny as Ginny began to shriek. Before the curse could reach Harry, a huge force field erupted from James' tiny chest and covered Harry, Ginny, and himself and sending the Dark Lord into a fit of pain. After many screams of agony and torture, the Dark Lord ceased to move.

Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna had been knocked off their feet and thrown back against the wall by the force. Looking up, Ron stared in awe of what had just occurred.

"…Is…Is he dead?" asked Hermione in a small quiet voice.

Just then, Voldemort's body disappeared in a fit of flames.

Harry looked up, and saw the burnt rug where the Dark Lord's body once stood. He then looked at Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna before finally looking down at Ginny. Her body was shaking, and she had her arms wrapped around James, with James' limp body held tightly against her chest. She was crying silently by now; her body in an intense state of shock from the events that had just played out.

Harry bent down and put his hand under James' head. James' cheeks felt cold, and Harry knew he was dead.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I have been very busy with senior stuff and prom and such. I also have to apologize that this chapter is a bit short. I am trying to figure out where to go from here, so please, share any ideas you guys have. Thanks again for reading!**

Harry knelt frozen on the ground. Everything had happened so quickly and nothing was making sense. He stared blankly at James and Ginny. His brain had frozen and lost all thought as he stared down at his son. How did this just happen?

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, and hugged Ginny. The two embraced for a long moment, ignoring the world.

Ron and Hermione looked at the ground and tears filled Hermione's eyes. She started to cry silently and Ron took her into his arms, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

Ginny and Harry began to gather themselves and Harry lifted James' body into his arms. He gave a slight nod to Ron, who moved to the side, allowing Harry and Ginny to leave the room.

The battle downstairs of the castle had ceased and stopped as the few death eaters who remained were captured. As soon as Harry began to descend the stairs, the room below began to become silent. All eyes were on Harry, and mouths began to open as they saw James' limp body in Harry's arms. Harry walked to the opposite end of the room. All eyes were on Harry, Ginny, and James. Lupin was towards the end of the room and took off his cloak to place of the table. Harry then laid James' small body upon the cloak and positioned him in a peaceful way with his arms at his sides.

Mr. Weasley was the first to approach and Ginny instantly collapsed into her father's arms. Although she had seen such evils, nothing had prepared her for the loss of her son. She felt lost like a child, and she cried into her father's chest.

The room was silent as people quietly began to cry or bow their heads. Their grief overcame them.

Lupin was the first to speak.

"Harry, I don't know how to say this…" He raised his hand and rubbed the back of his neck, "Harry, James is alive."

Harry stared at Lupin clearly confused.

"James' purpose for coming back to this time period was to protect himself by protecting you. If you or Ginny were to die then James would never have been born. Although in our time he is dead, in the future, when you are blessed with his birth."

Harry continued to stare at Lupin as he thought. All of the things he was saying were making sense: James really is alive.

Ginny lifted her head from her father's chest to look at Lupin. Her eyes were red and puffy as she turned to Harry, searching his face for confirmation of Lupin's words. Harry stared back at her.

Ginny left her father's arms, running at full speed to Harry's arms, nearly knocking him off balance. She began screaming in joy and kissed Harry's cheeks all over. Harry picked her up off the ground and spun her around, both of them now smiling. Harry then stopped spinning, smiled at Ginny before kissing her passionately on the lips.

The room had erupted into cheers. People were hugging and shaking hands, proud of what they had accomplish today, happy and relieved of their hardest troubles. Joy was filling the room at extremely fast rates.

But then, without warning, POP was heard and James' body disappeared in a bit of light colored smoke. Harry placed Ginny back on the floor before running to the table where James' body had just been. Laying on the table was a small piece of parchment. Harry looked around the room before slowly reaching his hand down to touch the paper. He picked it up and slowly opened it. He turned to Ginny for a moment, looking in her eyes for a sign that it was okay to open the folded piece of parchment and read its contents. He looked back down at the paper, and unfolded it, revealing its words in messy, scribbled writing of a young child.

_Mommy and Daddy,_

_I love you. I had fun being with you. I did just like grandpa said and saved you. I am going home now to my right time. I'll miss you._

_Love,_

_James Arthur Potter_

Ginny and Harry finished reading the letter and then looked up at each other. A small smile came across Harry's face. Ginny smiled back as Harry hugged her.

Harry turned around, facing the crowd who was anxious for an explanation.

"He's where he belongs," said Harry.

And without another word, Harry took Ginny's hand and walked down the center of the room as people moved aside, and walked out of the castle. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew it was over. A chapter of his life was over, and it was time for him to begin anew.

**A/N: I am sorry once again, that this chapter is so short and it took a while for me to get it up. (I've been completely busy with graduation and senior stuff, and I went to book signing/discussion of their book "What Will Happen In Harry Potter Book 7" – totally fun). **

**I am trying to decide where to go from here. I could create a new story, continuing from this one or I could just continue on here and move forward a few years. Do any of you have any ideas or preferences? ****Please****, Please share them with me in the comments or whatever.**


End file.
